Tiang Liang
Name: '''Lyle Fan Wu "Tiang Liang" '''Title: True Emperor of the West Court: The West (Emperor) Apparent Age: Late 20's - Early 30's (hard to place) Seeming: '''Fairest '''Kith: Draconic Clarity: 5 Wyrd: '''6 '''Mask: *To human eyes Tiang Liang resembles an incredibly attractive asian gentleman of a somewhat nebulous age. Liang's features are unblemished and seem to be shaped from pure porceline, and even to human sight his eyes are a vivid green uncharacteristic in those of Asian descent. *Liang favors tasteful suits that are simple in design, his only unusual affectation being a simple green scarf that he wears draped on his shoulders. Mien: *Among the Lost and his own Court Liang prefers suits that are a deep forest green in color and favors more elaborate cuts. His outfits are seldom Hedgespun, as he views such open displays of wealth to be lacking in humility. For situations where he expects serious combat he has access to several heirloom hedgespun suits of armor, most designed after the asthetic of traditional Chinese armor. Among Changelings Liang would never been seen without his sword, a potent Hedgespun relic, created initially for the former Emperor of the west. Interestingly Liang's personal style makes use of the traditional Chinese long sword, or Jian, as opposed to the stylistically popular Katana found among his fellow courtiers. *To Changeling eyes Liang takes on a more bestial appearance, but loses nothing of the nobility he radiates. Two small antler like horns rise from his brow and his green eyes become far more vivid and intense. Around his eyes, neck, and at his joints, fine iridescent green scales can be seen, further indicating his draconic nature. *When the Emperor of the West's Mantle manifests it presents itself in reflections of light that move around him in slow erratic patterns, as though he was surrounded by swords visible only through the reflection of light on their blades. When Liang wields potent magic or becomes incensed his Mantle expands to influence edged metal in his vicinity, causing examples present to flicker brightly as though under a brilliant light. Role: *Liang is Lawyer specializing in insurance and business claims based in Chinatown. He has little along the lines of a reputation, preferring to consult and advise rather than be a presence in the courtroom. Those who have dealings with him recognize him as having been honorable and honest to a fault in all of his cases and advising, to the point that it has occasionally cost him cases and clients. Among the residence of Chinatown he has a sterling reputation, well known for aiding even those residents that cannot pay. *Though he is recognized as the true Emperor of the West, a title the Wyrd sanctifies, he until recently was completely subservient to his Grandmother, bound by filial piety to serve as the Emperor in her place as she herself could not be recognized as such. Despite this Liang is frequently openly disgusted by the lengths his grandmother will employ to get her revenge. *In terms of Martial skill there are no members of the Western court who can match his ability with a blade. In addition to the traditional styles he was trained in by the West he also received additional training from several Summer knights, thanks to his good will with that court prior to the West's betrayal. Liang values honor before all things in conflict. He will not draw his blade unless he intends to shed blood, wielding the weapon in its sheath if he must. Liang lacks seriously in knowledge of bare handed combat. Formerly a student of the infamous Mountain Lien, he left the Master's tutelage out of shame after his betrayal of the Freehold. *Liang's personality is reserved and kind, he is a man who has dedicated himself to homor and humility in hopes of finding some internal atonement for his transgressions. Liang will not draw steel against the unarmed, nor will he employ magic of any kind in conflict with mortals unless sorely pressed. He recognizes his own skill and ability, but does not value himself highly at all. History: *Liang was offered to the Ronin of Sorrows in his mid 20's by his grandmother. He returned after a year, a changed creature and willingly served her without question. Liang built relations with other courts on behalf of the West, especially strengthening their ties to Summer. Eventually his efforts led to the West gaining some recognition as a vassal court of sorts to Summer proper. *Liang quickly grew infatuated with a young Summer soldier, who returned his advances. Liang and Claire fell deeply in love and soon became nearly inseperable. Interestingly Grandmother Wu found this relationship agreeable, likely as it turned Claire into a vocal Summer advocte of the West's good intentions. *When the Hag's forces began the War of Weeping Eyes, Liang aided in the leadership of the forces of the West in the resistance of the Hag's forces. The West functioned as a well trained rapid response team to aid in turning away the Hags forces in both the Hedge and the mortal world. *As the war raged around them Liang was soon wrapped up in his grandmother's schemes. He was sent as part of a special "Strike force" intended to assasinate several fo the Haf's top agents. Instead he met with the dangerous woman himself on behalf of his Grandmother. On her behalf he struck a deal with the Hag, the Pledge ensured that the Hag's aid would be supplied to the Western Court as they saw fit. In exchange the Hag would be granted a back door into the Freehold through the West's recognized authority. Unknown to Grandmother Wu, Liang also included an additional demand in the Pledge he made with the Hag. He elicited a promise from the Hag that Claire would not come to harm by the actions of the Hag nor by her agents. The Hag agreed, on the condition that the Pledge would only be maintained as long as Liang maintained pious to his grandmother's will. The "strike force" returned to San Francisco in secret, supposedly having died in the attempt on the Hag's life. *This pledge allowed the Hag to move several potent Hedgebeasts and creations into the heart of the Hedge of San Francisco, wreaking incredible havok on the war effort and nearly overpowering the Freehold. The events lead directly to the death of Summer King Searly. Interestingly, this same pledge is likely what made Claire's famous charge across the bridge with the remnants of Summer possible as the Hag could not lash out directly against the upstart soldier. Before the war was over the Hag made it abundantly clear that the court of the west had betrayed the freehold, leading to the eventual second disavowment of the Western court by the seasons. *The end of the war strangely did not enrage the Hag, rather she seemed to accept it well. Her support for the court of the West was quietly maintained as she helped them assemble their elaborate Hollow system, using the now greatly reduced but still available backdoor for her agents. So pleased was Grandmother Wu that she had the previous grandchild she had seated as Emperor killed and replaced by Liang. Once Emperor, Liang's skill and honorable ways quickly earned him the loyalty of many of the western courtiers. *Liang never fully recovered from the Guilt of betrayng the freehold, in his mind the equivilent of betraying Claire. That he is commonly accepted as being dead, in so far as his previous identity as Lyle Wu are concerned, has meant that he has spent a great deal of time between then and now avoiding the woman he still loves. Motley: *Kitanjo *Lady Claire (Formerly) *??? *??? Known Contracts (Assumed/Potentially) *Foolish to Presume Pledges (Rumored) *Foolish to Presume